Keep An Eye On Him
by DustyDreams
Summary: Carole and Burt trust in their step-sons to keep their biological ones safe in New York.


"How's the packing going, Boys?" Burt asks as he follows his wife into Kurt's bedroom. Finn has been moved into there so Kurt can supervise and make sure his step-brother doesn't end up in New York with nothing but a T-shirt and some dirty magazines. Good plan, though it's seemed to have deteriorated into Kurt testing out increasingly flamboyant tops with his new favorite pair of skinny jeans in his mirror as Finn plays Angry Birds.

"Great," Finn looks up from his iPod, "Puck sent me a list of everything he packed, so I'm good to go."

Burt takes a quick rummage in the suitcase still open by Finn's feet: two T-shirts, a pair of jeans, and four pairs of socks.

Carole peeks over Burt's shoulder and sighs. "Kurt, would you mind helping me with the laundry for just a bit? The fine print on those care tags..."

She doesn't need to say more; Kurt will always fight for the proper care of clothing.

As Kurt and Carole leave the room, Burt's eyes are drawn to the clothing Kurt wants to bring, a thigh-length purple coat with six unnecessary zippers in particular, and realizes an opportunity has arisen.

"Finn, can we," his hand gestures between the two of them, physically communicating as his mind remembers words, "talk?"

"Uh, yeah," Finn sets the iPod down on the mattress and sits up a little straighter.

"You know we're real happy for you boys getting to go to New York and all. And you should have fun while you're there. But, you know, be careful. It's a big city."

Finn nods obediently.

Burt steps from one foot to the other, and back again, "And... And look out for Kurt, would you? He's going to think that city is one big gay mecca, but the truth is, there's just as many bad people there as there are here, and he could get in trouble. I just don't want him getting hurt."

Finn gives him a lopsided grin and an encouraging nod, "It's cool. All the guys have been on the football team... and so have half the girls... and I'm sure Mr. Schue will keep us within, like, three inches of each other at all times. Kurt will be fine."

Burt rocks on his booted heels, worry still creasing his brow.

Finn adds, "And I'll make sure to keep an extra eye out for my brother, just in case."

Burt's shoulders sag in relief and he gives Finn an appreciative nod, "And, you know, do have fun. You kids earned it."

The memory of hours and hours of weekend rehearsals slam into Finn's mind as he gives a wide-eyed agreement of, "Definitely."

Burt's heading for the door when a thought catches him and he turns back around, "Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to pack some underwear."

"Oh, right." Finn figures he should probably remind Puck, as well, and starts patting his pockets for his phone.

As Kurt follows her into the laundry room, Carole makes the decision to start the conversation off light, "So, are you excited for New York?"

"It's only been my dream to go there since I learned the word 'Broadway,'" Kurt confides with visible excitement.

"Well, you kids just keep yourselves safe, all right?" Carole tugs dirty clothes out of the hamper and begins sorting them into loads.

"Thank you so much for letting us go. I know it must be stressful."

Carole looks up from her cotton piles, "You're such a responsible boy, Kurt. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Kurt preens at the compliment and starts helping sort.

"It's just..." Carole stops herself, unsure, then just goes for it, "I worry sometimes. You know how Finn is. He gets so distracted and forgetful and he never knows when he's in over his head until it's too late. New York is so... so big." Carole leaves off the gut-wrenching question of 'What if something happens to him?' but it's still loud and clear.

Kurt puts his hand on Carole's arm, hoping that comforts, "Finn's going to be with his friends. He's not going to go wander off alone. He's popular; everywhere he goes, half the club will follow."

Carole's cheek tugs at a small smile, "He has always been very social."

"He'll be fine."

Carole nods, mostly to herself, "Of course he will. He's almost eighteen. He... just... Kurt... Kurt, promise me you'll keep an eye on him? Just in case."

Kurt's eyebrows rise in surprise but he quickly masks it. Still, no one's ever asked him to protect anyone in his life. "S-sure. Of course. I'll watch out for him."

"Thank you, Kurt. It would just make me feel so much better."

Kurt nods again, still overwhelmed by the new role entrusted to him.

Carole reaches into a pocket of one of Finn's jeans and sighs, "And make sure he keeps his phone on him." She hands the rescued device to Kurt.

Kurt waves it in indication, "He'll be wondering where this is." He is almost out the door when Carole calls him back.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Would you drop a travel toothbrush in Finn's suitcase? If I ask him to do it, he'll forget. Or, worse, he'll pack his own toothbrush and not brush his teeth until New York."

By nightfall, both boys are fully packed and ready for their early morning trip. Carole discreetly checks Finn's suitcase for all necessary toiletries and clothing for any type of weather and Burt lifts Kurt's luggage to ensure it meets airline weight limitations.

"They'll be in New York in nine hours," Carole does the math as she climbs into bed beside her husband.

"Four four whole days," Burt nods.

"You nervous?"

"They'll be together."

"They can look out for each other."

"I trust our boys."

"Me too."

"They'll be fine."

The room is silent for a moment, then Carole turns to Burt, "We're going with them, aren't we?"

"Our flight leaves half an hour before theirs."


End file.
